


born warriors

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Best Friends, Celebrations, FUCK THAT GREEN BITCH, Final Battle, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, THIS IS NOT A SAFE SPACE FOR SMP!DREAM APOLOGISTS, War, clingyduo deserves to be happy for a few minutes, clingytwt this is for us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Dream says nothing."I said," Tubbo steps forwards, pressing the crossbow to Dream's chest. "Guess.""What?" Dream spits out. "I'm not playing your fucking games, Tu-""Actually," Tommy laughs, pointing his sword at Dream's throat, "you are."(alternatively, tommy and tubbo beat the everloving shit out of dream
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 547





	born warriors

Tommy stares at the sword in Dream's hand, stares past that. He locks eyes with Tubbo, watching genuine fear flash in his eyes. For the first time in months, Tommy can see terror in every single feature of Tubbo's. Tubbo stares back at him, his eyes huge, unshed tears shining in them. "It's him or the discs, Tommy!" Dream shouts, his grip on Tubbo tightening. His sword is right against Tubbo's throat, and Tommy can see a thin line of blood on his neck. He stands as straight as he can, knowing that he can't just charge forwards, that he can't let his anger guide him. 

So Tommy stands completely still, refusing to give in, refusing to do what Dream wants him to. "Tommy," Tubbo murmurs, his voice nearly too soft and too strained for Tommy to even hear him. "It's okay! I'll be okay. I'm comp- I'm ready to die, Tommy," Tubbo locks eyes with him again, and this time, there's no fear there. Only genuinity, only acceptance. "Tommy, get your discs and _go!_ I'll be fine, I promise! It'll be okay, Tommy, you don't- you don't have to pick me, the discs are far more import-"

"No," Tommy cuts him off, careful to not make any sudden movements. "You mean more to me than the discs ever could," he keeps his eyes locked in on Tubbo's, putting on his best smile. Wilbur taught him that, he told him that he should always smile when he's afraid. It's supposed to make him much more confident, it's supposed to make him believe whatever he's saying. "You're more important than some fuckin'..grey plastic with a coloured centre," Tommy stands as tall as he can, taking one step forwards. Dream takes one step back, dragging Tubbo along with him. "Dream. Get your _fucking sword_ away from my best friend's neck." 

Dream laughs, his face hidden behind his mask. It's cracked and worn, blood splattered on the side of it. It isn't either Tommy or Tubbo's blood. "You think I'm going to fall for that, Tommy? You really think that I'm that _stupid?_ Come on, now," he scoffs. "Tommy, I'm not giving up my leverage until those discs are in my hands, do you understand me?" Dream asks, his voice dropping an octave. A few months ago, Tommy thinks that he'd be scared of that. He thinks he'd be scared of the way Dream talks to him, but right now, he's not. Not at all. "Tommy! You either give me those fucking discs, or you say your goodbyes. I'm giving you- I'm giving you a chance to say goodbye, Tommy. Why aren't you taking it?"

Tommy rolls his eyes, wishing that he felt as confident as he's presenting. "Oh, Dream," Tommy grins, feeling his eyes narrow. "You've got nothing over me. You know," Tommy leans back on his heels, watching as Tubbo stares at him, the smallest smile on his best friend's face. Tommy is nearly certain that Tubbo has picked up on the silent plan that Tommy's made. "I used to be afraid of you," he strides forwards, watching as Dream stumbles back, his grip on the sword loosening with every step back that he takes. "But now, Dream," Tommy grins, cocking his head to the side. "Who's afraid of who, now? 'Cause _I'm_ certainly not scared of _you_. But can you say the same, Dream? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that _you're_ not scared of _me?_ " Dream's silence is really all he needs to know. "That's what I thought." 

"Tommy," Dream snarls, "if you don't hand over those _fucking_ discs, I'll kill Tubbo. I'll fucking kill him, right here, right now. Do you understand me, do you-"

"Let the festival begin." 

Tubbo drops to the ground, immediately springing back up to his feet as soon as he can, racing away from Dream. Tommy all but throws himself in front of his best friend, reaching out to grab him by the shoulder. Tubbo beams at him, reaching up to wipe away the blood that stains his throat. "Good call, Tommy," Tubbo laughs, standing warily behind him. "Good call." Dream looks shocked, even behind his mask. Of course he wouldn't have fucking expected something so _easy_. The more time Tommy spends fighting Dream, the stupider he realises the man is. 

"Are you okay?" Tommy murmurs, earning himself a nod in return. He looks back at Dream, tightening his grip on his sword. "And look what's just happened to you," Tommy laughs, puffing out his chest. "Bested by a fucking _child_ , huh? That happens to you a lot, doesn't it, Dream?" He booms, grinning from ear to ear. Tubbo is safe. Tubbo is behind him, Dream can't hurt him. Dream can't hurt Tubbo, not again. Tommy keeps one hand firmly on Tubbo's arm, using his friend as his rock, as something to solidify him. To remind him that he's okay. "How's that make you feel, Dream? To keep getting beat, over and over again, by a couple of kids? Does that make you feel good, huh?"

"You son of a bitch, I-" Dream snaps his head up, looking towards the Nether portal. He stumbles back, and even with his mask on, Tommy thinks that he looks _terrified_. "Punz?" He asks, his voice a low whisper. "Punz, what the fuck?"

"Sorry, Dream," Punz's voice rings out from behind him. Tommy immediately grabs Tubbo with both hands, dragging his best friend behind _every single fucking person_ who lives in this world. "You should have paid me more." 

They're all here, Tommy thinks. All of them, they're all here! They came!

"Stay the fuck away from them," Sapnap's voice isn't a shout, but it's more than loud enough to get the point across. "You need to step back, Dream," Sapnap pushes to the front, and Tommy lets him, watching as the man squares his shoulders, his hands gripping his sword tighter than Tommy really thinks is necessary. "Did you really think that you would get away with this?" 

Dream is silent, he's _dead fucking silent_. Tommy can't help but laugh, bouncing on his heels with an excitement he hasn't felt in what feels like years. "What, cat's got your tongue?" Ponk calls out, sounding more annoyed than Tommy has ever heard him before. His voice is harsh and angry and sharp, everything that Tommy thought he wasn't. He beams at Dream, watching as the man keeps walking back, watching as he starts to run out of room to walk. He's trapped, Tommy realises. There's quite literally no where for Dream to go. He's stuck here, and he's stuck here with _Tommy_. 

Quackity laughs, his axe thrown over his shoulder. "You scared, Dream? You seemed pretty fucking scared when we got here, but now.." Quackity grins, Tommy can hear it in his voice. "You're _real_ fucking nervous, aren't you, Dream? You've got nothin', you've got _no one_ to back you up. How's that feel?"

"Yeah, bitch!" Tommy laughs, letting go of Tubbo's arm. He stalks to the front of the crowd, completely unafraid. "I know you're not going to kill me," he stands directly in front of Dream, his heart racing, though not because he's afraid. "You always told me, Dream, you told me that I was too important to kill. That you needed me alive. What did you say, 'cause it was fun? That you liked tormenting me, that you liked seeing me suffer?" Tommy asks, leaning even closer. "Well guess what, Dream?" Tommy grins. "You never could even kill me if you tried," he pauses, feeling his heart soar. "You don't have the _guts_."

"Tommy," Dream sneers. "Don't act like you're anything more than a pathetic piece of s-"

"Hey, asshole," Tommy cranes his head back, moving to the side as fast as he can when he sees Tubbo, holding a crossbow. Aimed directly at Dream's throat. "How about you stop insulting my friend, huh?" Tubbo asks, though it really isn't much of a question, Tommy thinks. Tubbo moves forwards, slipping easily past the crowd of people. He stands directly in front of Dream, a grin working its way onto his face. "You've fucked up for the last time, Dream. Look around you," Tubbo motions around with one hand. "You are completely surrounded, quite literally!" He grins. "And guess what, Dream, guess what's the best part of all of this?" 

Dream says nothing. 

"I said," Tubbo steps forwards, pressing the crossbow to Dream's chest. " _Guess._ "

"What?" Dream spits out. "I'm not playing your fucking games, Tu-"

"Actually," Tommy laughs, pointing his sword at Dream's throat, "you are." 

Dream goes silent again, and Tommy feels nothing but giddy joy at the way the man falls quiet. He looks like he's completely awestruck, like he really just cannot believe what's happened to him. "What's the best part of all of this, Tubbo?" Dream murmurs, and for the first time in months, he sounds defeated. Tubbo grins, his eyes crinkling at the sides at the way Dream says the words. Tommy smile even more, leaning back on his heels, letting Tubbo do the talking. 

"The best part of all of this, Dream," Tubbo leans even closer, looking fearless. Tommy can see every single etch of scar tissue that lines his face and his neck, going down to his shoulders and back and chest. But the way that Tubbo moves, the way he talks, Tommy doesn't even see the scars as a weakness. They're strength, they show exactly what he's been through, and exactly what he stands for. Tubbo stands even taller than Tommy thought possible, and he feels pride blossom in his chest. Tubbo deserves this more than anyone else. "Is that not only did Tommy and I get the discs," Tubbo smiles, "but you, Dream, you're going to _die_. We're going to kill you until you can't come back anymore, and then some. We're going to burn your body, and when we get the ashes back, I'm going to be the first to spit in them."

Tommy laughs, clapping his hands together. "Well, he's got you there, bitch!" He grins, rocking back and forth on his heels, every ounce of worry leaving his body. He's got nothing, no one, to be scared of. "You know, actually, Tubbo," Tommy turns to smile at his best friend, raising his eyebrows. "Wouldn't it just be fucking _hilarious_ if we just.." he pauses, turning back to look at Dream. "What if we just threw him in his own fuckin' jail? Sam, you can do that, right?" 

"I'd say it's been a long time coming," Sam laughs. "I think that we could put him in the prison right now, actually." Tommy beams, walking behind Dream. He puts his hand on Dream's back, shoving him forwards. Dream whirls around to face him, but he stiffens when he walks right back into Tubbo's crossbow. Tubbo smiles, though his face is tight. He looks fucking _pissed_ , and Tommy doesn't think that he's ever seen his best friend this angry. 

"I reckon you let Tommy do what he wants, Dream," Tubbo threatens, and Tommy pretends like he doesn't feel the chills that go down his spine at how Tubbo sounds. He sounds dangerous, deadly. _Threatening_. It's been so long since Tubbo has sounded genuinely scary, and Tommy can't even imagine how good of an actor Dream has to be to hide his nervousness. Tubbo smiles at him, and Dream turns back around, slowly walking as Tommy shoves him forwards. "Wait, Tommy," Tubbo pauses, frowning. "Didn't he make you put all your things in a hole?" He asks. "Then he'd blow them up to..you know." 

Tommy blinks. 

He feels a grin spread across his face as he realises exactly what Tubbo is implying. He can be the one in power here. He can do exactly what Dream did to him, and he's fucking _going to_. Tommy smiles, narrowing his eyes at Dream. He's got all the power in this situation. He has everything right here, right in front of him. Tommy is the one in power. He has all the power, and he intents on using it. 

"Dream," Tommy laughs, crossing his arms. He motions to the ground, feeling his entire world brighten. "Take all your fucking armour off. I want you to put it right there. Everything you've got on you, I want you to put it there."

"Or else what?" Dream sneers at him. He stands taller, only for a brief second. Tubbo is at his throat in an instant, and Tommy nearly stumbles back from how suddenly Tubbo appeared. 

"Or else I beat you to death with my bare fucking hands," Tubbo snarls at him, and Tommy watches as his best friend grabs the man by the collar of his shirt, pushing himself up on his toes. "Take off your armour, Dream. Put all your shit on the ground. You do exactly as Tommy says, and I won't rip you apart limb for limb, yeah?"

Dream takes a few steps back, and even if Tommy can't see his face, he's certain that Dream looks _pissed_. "Well," Tommy beams. "You heard the man. Armour off, put your shit on the ground. Come on, get to it," Tommy grins even more as he watches Dream start to unclasp his armour, tugging it off of his body. His chestplate hits the ground. His axe follows. His shield clatters to the ground, and following it are his potions and golden apples. His Totem comes next, hitting the ground silently. Every single thing that Dream owns is right on the ground in front of him. "Oh, Dream," Tommy snorts. "You forgot something," he motions up to his face. "Mask off, green bitch."

Dream reaches up, all but throwing his mask to the ground. And just like Tommy though, he looks fucking _livid_. Tommy smiles, leaning on his heels as he motions around. "Look around you, Dream. Look at all of these people! And do you notice something, Dream?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. "Notice how every single one of them _hates_ you? Look at them, Dream. Look them in the eyes. Look at Sapnap, Dream. Can you look him in the eyes? Can you look _me_ in the eyes?"

"Shut up." Dream whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"No," Tommy scoffs, shoving Dream so hard that he falls to the ground. Dream stares up at him, nothing but fury shining in his eyes. "No, I don't think I will. You talked far too much in Logstedshire. I think it's my turn to talk," Tommy stands above him, pointing his sword at his chest. "Dream, I really do wish you could see yourself. You're on the ground, laying right in front of a child who you swore you could defeat. Oh, how the tides have _fucking_ turned, huh?" Tommy grins. "Do you have any last words, Dream? Any last words before you go to spend the rest of your life in the prison _you_ paid Sam to built?" And once again, Dream says nothing. "I guess that answers my question. Sam, I think I'm done fucking around with him. Feel free to do whatever the hell you want with him. He's not my problem anymore." Sam beams at him, strutting over, his cloak trailing behind him.

"Well, Dream," Sam smiles. "You heard him. Come on, let's get you to your new place of residency, how's that sound?" Sam is professional as always, but Tommy catches the grin that Sam flashes him, an approving nod following after it. Sam is immediately flanked by Sapnap, Ponk, and Punz, who all follow him until Tommy can't see them anymore. He turns to look at Tubbo, who still has the crossbow tightly gripped in his hands. 

"We did it," Tommy lets out a shaky laugh, the words not feeling real on his tongue. "We did it, Tubbo."

They won the war. 

_They won the fucking war._

"We did it!" Tubbo echoes, dropping the crossbow. It clatters to the ground, and Tommy barely has any time to react as Tubbo launches himself into his arms, twirling the both of them around. Tommy laughs, holding his best friend even closer to his chest, squeezing him so hard that he's a little nervous he might accidentally crush a few of Tubbo's ribs. "Tommy, we- we did it! We won the war, Tommy, we.." Tubbo beams at him, his eyes filled with tears. Happy tears, Tommy thinks. "We did it. We finally did it."

Tommy pulls Tubbo closer to him, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder. His chest hurts with how happy he is, his face aching with how much he's been smiling. "We did," he agrees. "Tubbo, we..we did it. Together, we won this war. We got the discs back, and we have each other, and we got that green bitch locked up! He's never going to hurt anyone again," Tommy breathes out. "Tubbo, we've..we did it. You and I, Tubbo, we finally did it. We did what we always planned on doing from the start. And we did it together," Tubbo laughs, his eyes shining in the dim light. "You and I, Tubbo, we won the war together."

Tubbo laughs, breaking free of the hug. He offers Tommy a hand, and he takes it. Tommy raises an eyebrow at his best friend, who just beams at him in return, like he always does. Tubbo starts to walk towards the elevator, turning to face everyone who stands behind them, their weapons still raised, armour still shining in the light. "Thank you," Tubbo calls out, his voice echoing in the room. "That hallway there," he motions with his free hand, "is filled with things that he stole. To control you. To paint innocent people in a bad light. Sapnap," Tubbo's voice is softer. "Beckerson is there." Sapnap blinks. 

"What?"

"Friend is there. Henry is there. The pets you thought you lost are there," Tommy adds. "The Axe of Peace is there. _Don't_ touch anything that isn't yours, but.." he grins. "Go get your things back. 'Cause guess what boys?" He pauses. "We're free!"

"We're free!" A chorus of cheers rise up around him, echoing in his ears over and over again, their voices filling the room to the point where it's all Tommy can hear. 

_They're free._

Tommy lets Tubbo guide him to the elevator, listening as everyone else races to the hallway where Dream left all of their things. He smiles at his best friend, who just grins right back at him. "Hey," he turns his head, facing the voice who called out to him. Puffy stands there, Connor at her side. "We're proud of you both. You did better than any adult here could have ever."

"Yeah," Connor laughs. "You did well. You did real fucking good, guys." And then they're both gone, wandering off to the hallway of items and pets and belongings. Tommy laughs, ducking his head after they're both gone, stepping onto the elevator. It's been an unbelievable amount of time since he's heard that from someone that wasn't Tubbo. The elevator rumbles underneath of them, slowly dragging them both up to the surface. 

Tommy feels rain on his face as soon as they're both out. "Well," he laughs, grinning at the sky. He reaches up, unclasping his chestplate, throwing it to the crowd. "Tubbo," he turns to face him. "I think that we should start fucking _flying_." Tubbo laughs, nudging him with his elbow as he starts to take off his armour. 

"We're gonna have to make sure no one steals any of this," Tubbo snorts. "We've got to make a few rules between us, though, yeah?" Tommy raises an eyebrow. 

"Hit me," Tubbo punches him in the shoulder, leaping back before Tommy's fist can connect with his chest. "You are such a fucking dickhead!" He laughs, narrowing his eyes as he shakes his head at his stupid, idiot friend who he loves more than the world could ever begin to imagine. "You know what I meant, asshole." Tubbo laughs, nodding a few times. 

"Right, sorry, sorry. No more nations," Tubbo starts. "No more countries, nothing like that. No more governments," Tommy nods along with his words. "Every time we try to make a government, we always end up getting killed, and I really don't feel like dying anymore. 'Cause, well," he grins, "you know. I can't."

"Fair," Tommy agrees, holding open his hand. He reaches up to press the wristband around his wrist, the stone in the centre caving in. Sam made him and Tubbo matching ones - green for him, red for Tubbo. It calls their tridents to them, and it's supposed to send an alert to Sam. Tommy managed to get that bit out, figuring that he didn't need fucking protection from the guy who could literally throw him in prison. "Rule two," Tommy stumbles back when his trident slams into his palm. "We need to be careful. We're both on our last lives. I'm not about to lose you ever again, Tubbo. Okay?"

"Okay," Tubbo nods in agreement, nearly losing his balance when his trident flies into his hand. "Rule three. No matter _what_ happens, no matter how we feel, we stick together. We broke that promise too many times, Tommy," he shakes his head. "Not anymore. That's gonna be the most important rule, at- at least, to me it'll be the most important rule."

Tommy smiles at him. "It's the most important rule, the most important promise. No matter what happens, we stick together. I promise to that, Tubbo."

"So do I," Tubbo grins. "I promise to attaching myself at your side like a literal parasite. You'll have to get surgery to get me away from you." Tommy laughs, leaping up into the air. The trident takes him higher than he ever thought he could go, the wind blowing threw his hair, rain soaking his clothes. 

"Not like I'd want that!" He grins, soaring through the air, gliding throughout the sky with ease. "Come on, bitch! You're slow!" Tubbo laughs from down below him, and then he's in the sky too, flying right by Tommy's side, doing over exaggerated twirls and backflips, just because he can. "Hey, Tubbo!" Tommy shouts, the rush of wind in his ears so fucking _loud_. Tubbo very clearly reads his lips, looking back up to his eyes for a second, raising his eyebrows. "I love you." 

Tubbo's eyes light up, his entire face following. "I love you, too, Tommy!" Tubbo shouts, and although Tommy really can't hear him all that well, he knows exactly what he's saying, anyways. His heart aches in his chest for a moment - it always does whenever Tubbo tells him that he loves him. Tommy grins back at him, feeling happier than he's ever felt. Tommy has everything, everyone, important to him. Tubbo is right here, he's right next to him, laughing in the rain as he flies. The discs are in his Ender Chest, untouchable to anyone other than himself. Every single thing he loves, every single person he loves, is safe. _He's_ safe.

Tommy is free, Tubbo is free. Together, they changed their fate. Together, they finished the war, just like they always have. Together, they're free.

Tommy remembers a time when he though his, metaphorical, wings were clipped. Where he thought he'd be forced to stay on the ground for the rest of his life, only able to look up at the sky and faintly remember what it was like to fly. But now, he thinks, _now_ he has his wings back. Tubbo got his wings back, too. They're not broken or damaged, they're full, they're healed. The both of them have their wings back. They're free from Dream and his grasp, and they can fly. They can be happy, they can soar into the sky and twirl and laugh and do stupid backflips, and that's because they're fucking _free_. 

So together, they fly. 


End file.
